Percy in Hogwarts
by doorsofdeath
Summary: Hogwarts needs help from the demigods in the war against voldemort
1. A Request For Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: A Request for Help

It was a rejoiceful evening for Camp Half-Blood. Yesterday was the day Luke killed Kronos. Well, not killed, but he disintegrated him into dust and sent him back to Tartarus. However, trouble still lurked around the corner. Only Chiron knew about it. The source of the trouble was England, the land of the wizards. The wizards in England used to be demigods; they were all descendants of Heraptos and Cyrus who were the children of Hecate, but now only wizard blood remains in their bodies. The parents of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw were Heraptos and Cyrus. Eventually, Hogwarts was created.

Meanwhile, Chiron was busy sending jugs of root bear to his crazy relatives for helping him in the Titan War. After all, the party ponies did wipe out about half of Kronos' army. Though, Chiron didn't like the party ponies to drink much, he had to award them with something. Apparently the Party Ponies have recently found their liking towards root beer in New York. How did Chiron get all that root beer? Well Dionysus was being nice for once and made a whole crate of Mug Root Bear appear right before Chiron's eyes.

Chiron heard that the Hogwarts war was getting worse, and he was hoping that his good mood wouldn't be ruined by "Hogwarts Business." Luck wasn't on Chiron's side that day when he heard a loud pop come from the Big House's only fireplace. Well it wasn't Dumbledore this time; it was a stronger younger man with a bite mark on his face.

"Great!" Chiron thought sarcastically, "Well, well if it isn't my friend Remus Lupin! So, how is Dumbledore?"

Remus Lupin was clearly sad to mention this subject and with a grimaced face, he replied, "Dead, Snape killed him last spring when there was an intrusion of death eaters. I should have known Snape was a death eater. Then I would have killed him when I had the chance."

With that Chiron grimaced, he replied, "I'm so sorry for you loss, he was a very nice man, but Snape might have different intentions than just killing Dumbledore."

"Well, I'm not here to talk Dumbledore; I'm here to talk about the whole wizarding world. I heard about your win against Kronos, and I congratulate you with your success. I feel bad about this and I hate to ask. Could you spare some of your best warriors?"Remus twiddled with his hair nervously and added, "Hogwarts is on the brink of destruction and I believe Harry might need some help, especially with Snape being headmaster next year. What was once a safe place is no longer."

Chiron thought for a while, and then replied, "Well, camp will be safe without Kronos around, so why not. I'll call upon Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico, and Thalia to help. Thalia is staying at camp for a vacation and it's about time Percy found out about his family. We'll be there in 1 or 2 hours. Rendezvous at the Burrow, right?

"Yes, and thank you," replied Lupin.

The face disappeared from the fire and Chiron, hoping that this would be the right choice, honked his conch horn and shouted, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico, and Thalia, please report to the big house!"


	2. A Portkey in the Attic

Thanks to Moriviv for being my first follower and thanks to AnnabethPrimroseGranger for being my first reviewer. So many followers already! Thanks for your support. Here's my next chapter.

Ch 2: A Portkey in the Attic

Annabeth was the first camper to arrive to the big house, and Percy tagged along right behind her. Apparently they were both at their first date. They felt bothered that they were interrupted, even by urgent business.

"Oh well, duty calls." thought Percy.

"Hey seaweed brain, any ideas about why we're here?" asked Annabeth.

"Stop acting like I know everything, owl-face," Percy Jackson replied, he knew that owl-face didn't affect Annabeth as much as seaweed brain bothered him.

"Boo!" shouted someone behind Percy. Immediately, Percy unsheathed riptide and pointed it at that person's throat.

"Don't ever scare me again Nico, or this blade will go right through you," Percy threatened jokingly.

"Sorry Percy, but can anyone play a prank around here without getting a sword to the neck?" asked Nico.

Annabeth giggled and said, "Settle down you two, you guys are acting like 10 year olds."

"No can do Annabeth, I was the one that got a sword point to my neck. I'm a child of Hades remember? I don't forgive or forget," Nico replied.

Eventually Thalia, Tyson and Grover arrived as well. Not long after, Chiron walked in; he had a grim look on his face.

"This doesn't look good does it Annabeth?" asked Percy secretly.

"Nope, not at all, but stop stating the obvious seaweed brain," replied Annabeth.

Suddenly, Chiron began to talk in an undertone, "I don't want anyone to hear this so I'm going to say it quietly. You guys have to go to war again."

"WHAT!" shouted Percy, enraged, "You mean that Kronos is alive again?"

"No, no it's nothing like that," Chiron replied, "It's not your war, it's the wizarding world's."

"Oh, so you expect us to help them fight it, WHEN THEY DIDN'T HELP US IN THE TITAN WAR?" Thalia was furious and when she's furious, nobody wanted to get in her way. "I don't plan to risk my life for them."

"Well, actually they did help us in the war. Who do you think destroyed Morpheus' spell that surrounded New York?" Chiron was angry at Thalia's selfishness.

"Fine, fine, I guess this idea isn't so bad," replied Thalia.

"Okay, anyone else disagree?" Chiron looked around, challenging everyone's gaze, "Nope? Good. Well, your goal is to protect Harry from any dangers that might occur. Everyone got it? You guess will need to protect you identities from anyone but Harry Potter and his friends. Understand?"

"Yep," replied Percy.

"Got it," said Annabeth.

"Okay, let's head to the attic," Chiron stated.

"Th th the attic? Why the attic?" Grover was clearly afraid of the dark, and didn't do much to hide it.

"Well, the Portkey is in it," replied Chiron.

"Portkey?" Grover asked.

"You'll see," said Chiron with a wink of an eye.

Heading up to the attic, the group passed the oracle mummy, and Percy shivered, reminded of his first encounter with it.

"Well no need to worry about it coming to life now," thought Percy, "Rachel is the oracle now."

They stopped at a green T-shirt saying, WUMPA's MAGICAL MAGIC SHOP.

"This is our Portkey," said Chiron.

"AH! I don't like magical objects, they make me sick," whined Tyson.

"It's okay Tyson, it won't be that bad," reassured Percy.

"Okay everyone, put your hands on the shirt," ordered Chiron.

As soon as everyone put their hands on the Portkey, the world whizzed away and they were immediately in the burrow.

Shortly after they arrived, the group heard a womanly scream in the distance and a voice shouting, "Ahh Help! George is hurt!"


	3. Death Eaters, Death, and a Cut Off Ear

Wow! So many views already! Thanks!

Ch 3: Death Eaters, Death, and a Cut Off Ear

"What?" shouted Grover, it sounds like they might need our help.

The group of demigods ran to the source of the yelling. Suddenly, a kid with black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a scar on his forehead walked in front of the door to block the group of demigods from entering. Harry had a bleeding cut on his forehead and pointed a wand at the group shouting, "If you step any closer, I'll blow you to another dimension!"

Percy who thought of himself as the leader of this mission said proudly, "Hey, hey calm down, we are friendly. We are the demigods that Lupin sent for, and plus, we did come from another dimension."

"Ohhhhh, no wonder you guess carry swords and shields. Well, you can't trust everyone these days," Harry replied. Secretly, Harry was glad the demigods weren't death eaters in disguise.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" asked Grover, anxiously.

"Oh, do you think you guys can help us? George got his ear cut off by Snape's _sectumsempra_ spell," Harry was dearly hoping that the demigods would have a secret healing technique.

"Come in, we just narrowly escaped Voldemort's army," said Harry.

Harry led the demigods through a staircase up to a room with the names Fred and George engraved into it. Inside, laid George on the bed with a dripping mess of an ear. On the side of the room lay a telescope with a spring on the end of it.

Grover rushed up to George and started to blow his panpipes wildly. Some of the blood on the wound started to disappear, and the not so severe parts healed up, but the blood continued to flow.

Grover moaned, "This is a magical cut, I don't know how to heal it. We could use ambrosia and nectar, but it's too risky.

"Just use it, or else he might die!" screamed Annabeth.

"Fine, let's get his mom's permission first," said Grover.

"I'll trust your judgment, please just help him," pleaded Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, here we go," Grover said, he took a huge breath and poured nectar on George's ear. There was a huge sizzling sound, and George's wound stopped pouring out, and the wound started closing up.

"Yes!" shouted Percy.

"Now we hope he doesn't burn up," said Grover. Mrs. Weasley immediately tensed and started praying.

As if on cue, George sat up at looked at the demigods, he gasped and shouted, "I had the weirdest dream, and you guys were in it… How?"

"Dunno," said Harry, he was looking at George, "Please tell me your okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, but my ear hurts. Also I'm very thirsty," replied George wearily. Mrs. Weasley was about to run off to get water, but Percy immediately made a glass of water appear out of nowhere.

Ron who happened to walk in the room to look at his brother shouted, "Oi! Who are you, and how did you do that?"

"Calm down Ron, they're demigods and they've come to help," said Hermione. Unlike Ron, Hermione had been in the room the whole time.

Giving George his water, Percy said, "Okay, now that everyone's here, let's introduce ourselves."

"Wait!" a man that looked almost exactly like Fred and Ron and with red hair came into the room, "Mad-Eye-Moody is dead! He was killed in the sky when Mundungus abandoned him. Fleur and I saw the whole the thing."

"That's right," said Fleur sadly.

Lupin ran into the room and shouted, "We were ambushed by death eaters! Who could have told them?"

"It's just sad that Moody had to die. Why I'll kill Mundungus when I see him again," shouted Harry.

"Well, let's drink to his honor!" shouted Lupin. He brought out bottles of Firewhisky and Butterbeer and poured them out.

"To Moody!" shouted everyone.


	4. Introductions and Explanations

This is where the storyline breaks off from the book because nobody would want to read a summary of the book. Right?

Ch 4: Introductions and Explanations

"Okay, now let's introduce ourselves," Percy didn't like being interrupted even by a big thing like a death.

"My name is Percy, son of Poseidon the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses, I'm fleece retriever, Labyrinth collapser, cruise ship destroyer, and holder of the sky," Percy was bragging a lot now.

"My, name is Annabeth, son of Athena, goddess of the loom, wisdom, and war," Annabeth clearly didn't want to show off like Percy.

"I'm Grover, a satyr," Grover nervously took off his shoes to show everyone who he was. Everybody awed.

"I'm Tyson, son of Poseidon as well. As you can see, I'm a Cyclops," Tyson was biggest of them all.

"I'm Thalia, hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, the lord of the sky, king of the gods. I'm immortal, but not invincible, and I was a pine tree for 5 years." Everyone laughed at the pine tree part.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades, lord of the underworld," Nico plunged his Stygian blade into the ground, and out erupted a few skeletons. Immediately, everyone magician flinched and stepped back a few paces. "It's okay," said Nico, "I can control them." Immediately Nico sent them back into the ground.

"Now, it's your turn to introduce yourselves," Percy said.

"Okay, so my name is Harry Potter, I was the only wizard to ever survive a killing curse." Harry Potter felt reluctant to introduce himself.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the red head boy who was amazed at Percy's magic trick.

"I'm Remus Lupin" said the man with the scar.

"I'm Molly Weasley," said Ron's mom.

"I'm Fred Weasley," said George's twin.

"You know who I am," said George Weasley with a huge grin on his face.

"Bill Weasley" said the older boy with red hair.

"Fleur Delacour," said the pretty lady in the back.

"Arthur Weasley," said a man, "Thanks for helping my son, George."

"Kinsley Shacklebolt," said the black man with bald hair.

"Rubeus Hagrid," said the gigantic man with the long black beard.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks," said the lady with pink hair.

"Okay, I reckon that's it," said Harry, "however, I need a question answered. Tell me why Percy looks exactly like me without glasses, or a scar?"

"Okay Harry, sorry to tell you this so late, but your mom is very much alive, she is also Percy's mom," Lupin looked Percy and Harry directly in the eye.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, how's that possible?" asked Percy.

"Well, Lilly Potter grew up as Lilly Potter, and went to school at Hogwarts. However, when the prophecy between you and the dark lord was made, Lilly left our world to go to New York to be safe. Right after she gave birth to you, she left. There, she was called Sally Jackson and she married Poseidon, giving birth to Percy, a year after." Lupin explained his story carefully, without breaking eye contact with Percy or Harry.

"If that so," cried Percy, "then we're half brothers, Harry!"

"That's so cool!" shouted Harry.

"Can I visit her sometime?" asked Harry.

"When this is all over, Harry, you can come with me," said Percy.

"Well, can you tell us all the details of what we have to do here in the wizarding world?" asked Percy. "We have to deal with the dark lord first, right?"

"Okay, we brought 2 extra swords, one bow and a quiver of arrows. These are our spares. Better that you guys be armed with a melee weapon as well," Percy said, as he brought out the weapons.

"The first weapon, Backbiter, was taken from Luke Castellan's body. It's a really powerful sword. It will hurt anyone it touches. Will it to be sheathed, and it will turn into an eraser. It will reappear in your pocket when it is lost." Percy handed the sword to Harry and it immediately transformed into an eraser.

To Ron, Percy handed a different looking sword. "This sword is what I call Firewrath, it burns everything it touches, but not the owner or anyone he trusts. It was forged by Hephaestus in the lava of Mt. St. Helens itself. Use it well. Also, like Backbiter, it will turn into an igneous pebble when metaphorically sheathed. "

The bow, Percy handed to Hermione, which delighted her very much. Hermione wanted the bow all along. This time Thalia did the explaining. "This bow was given to me by my maiden, Artemis as an aide for this quest. It's too big for me though. This bow shoots arrows of moonlight and will wound its enemy more than any mortal weapon. It will turn into a hair band when you want to hide it."

"Okay, that's all. Hope you guys are happy with your new weapons," said Nico. Indeed the three were. Percy and Ron were practicing swinging the swords, with happy smiles on their faces, and Hermione was busy shooting at a target that she produced out of her wand.

Harry turned to look at Percy; he smiled and said, "That reminds me, we're going to get you some wands tomorrow at Diagon Alley."


End file.
